


Tell Me More

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, HS AU, High School, High School AU, M/M, Oneshot, but heads up for some homophobic language, mostly - Freeform, prompt, sam is only briefly mentioned, which I hated writing btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel share a short summer fling whilst their families are vacationing in Vermont. Both are broken hearted when it's time to say goodbye, assuming, as they must, that they'll never see each other again. But then, Cas's father gets a work promotion and upheaves the entire family from North Dakota to Texas and Cas has to transfer to a new high school. And in his first week, who should he see walking down the corridor but one Dean Winchester.</p><p>Kinda reads a bit like a mini Grease AU, if you wanna look at it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanobviouslybottoms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deanobviouslybottoms).



> Okay, first of all I just wanna say I am SO sorry. This prompt was given to me forever ago by [deanobviouslybottoms](http://deanobviouslybottoms.tumblr.com), one of my amazing tumblr mutuals and I never got around to writing it. I hope you get to read this and that it at least partly lives up to your expectations.

**Part I**

**Summer Lovin'**

 

It wasn't fair. 

They were never gonna see each other again and it was just down right unfair.

Dean and Castiel had only known each other for a few short weeks, their families having coincidentally both decided to spend the entire summer camping in Vermont. But it had been the best few weeks that either boys had ever known. Their families had for the most part, left the two teenagers to their own devices, content in knowing they had one another for company and never suspecting where that might lead them. And though at first sight they appeared to have nothing in common, they very quickly became fast friends.

Dean might want to go fishing but that didn't stop Cas from sitting besides him and reading National Geographic. Dean might want to play sports and get involved in as many activities as possible but Cas was happy to sit by and watch, cheering him on with admiration.

They both enjoyed long woodland walks, even with Dean's kid brother Sam, tagging along behind them... 

They both liked lying back on the dew damp grass and watching the stars; Cas pointing out the constellations whilst Dean made up funny stories, trying to make his friend laugh... and every time Cas smiled, Dean could feel his heart melt...

They even shared a love of smores, they discovered as they kicked back besides the small camp fire they'd made. Dean roasted one up perfectly and leaning towards Cas, proffered him the end of the skewer. He'd been expecting Cas to take it from him but instead he wrapped his lips around the end of the skewer, taking the whole smore between his pink lips and rolling it back into his mouth with his tongue, sucking it in with relish as Dean watched on wide eyed. Cas's eyes lit up with delight as he chewed on the biscuity, chocolatey goodness and Dean couldn't help but grin as a whisp of marshmallow escaped his mouth, trickling from his lips. And without a word, Dean leaned in further to capture it on the end of his finger and sucked it off, his eyes never leaving Cas's as he did so, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. And Cas watched him back with deep solemn eyes, a hint of of hunger beginning to grow in the dilating of his pupils...

And yeah, maybe Dean had done it deliberately; wanting, desperately, to see Cas's reaction.

There could be little debating the matter because seconds later Dean had leaned over and kissed his new friend.

The boys spent the remaining few weeks, escaping the clutches of their families to go make out in the back woods and everything was blissfully sweet until they realized that very soon they would have to say good bye. It was more than likely, living at opposite ends of the country as they did, that they would never see each other again and like most teenagers, they had very little power over their own lives to change that.

And then summer vacation was over and they were saying their good byes. Just time for one last stolen kiss beneath the woodland canopy and then Cas's family was calling for him. 'I'll never forget you,' Dean said gruffly, unthinkingly and Cas nodded. He'd never forget this either; his first love... surely nothing could compare... and then he was walking backwards through the trees, trying not to let the lump in his throat get the better of him. He turned, making a hasty retreat and Dean was watching him go, feeling his heart break with every falling footstep.

 

**Part II**

**Tell Me More**

 

It had been a bit of a shock on returning home after summer vacation, to find that his father had got himself a promotion and would be up-heaving the entire family to Texas.

This naturally meant a school transfer which Castiel didn't appreciate in the slightest. No one likes to be the new kid.

New schools (and old ones for that matter) could be scary, intimidating places; like literally the stuff out of someone's worst nightmares.

 _Hunter High School_ was certainly no exception. 

On his first day, Cas found himself put through the usual rigmarole; _staring_ being prime among them. Then there were the questions. It started with the more low-pressured kind of questions like: _'So, where are you from?'_

'Um... North Dakota...'

And then turned into the slightly more invasive, probing type questions such as: _'What did you do over the summer?'_

Cas, who had been eager to talk to his old friends about the boy he'd met over vacation but been robbed of the opportunity by the sudden move, now found himself torn. On the one hand, he was desperate to confide in someone; it wasn't easy keeping something like that to yourself. Something that made you want to sing and dance and sob all at once...

So when that particular question was directed at him on his first day - as he sat among the other students in the school cafeteria - Cas lost control of his ordinarily carefully held together composure and found himself just blurting it all out.

'My parents took me and my siblings camping in Vermont,' he began dully. The other kids nodded along, barely pretending to be interested.

_'What did you get up to there? Was is boring?'_

'Oh, no,' Cas explained, his eyes taking on a new glow as he thought of Dean. 'It was a lot of fun actually. I didn't expect it to be... I met someone... it was amazing...' he hadn't meant to say it but there it was.

 _'Ooooh!'_ they teased. _'You get yourself some summer lovin'?'_  

'Something like that,' Cas admitted, blushing furiously.

 _'So what was she like?'_ they continued to pester.

'Green eyes...' Cas muttered, going glossy eyed himself. 'Lots of freckles... and he had this laugh!' Cas finished enthusiastically, a wide grin erupting over his own face. And then he looked around the table to find everyone staring back at him.

 _'Um... dude,'_ one began awkwardly. _'Did you just say_ 'he' _?'_  Had he? He hadn't realized and now he came to think about it, it did seem pretty unwise to come out like that to a bunch of teenagers he didn't actually know all that well. 

'Um...' he began, without knowing how to continue.

 _'Dude... are you gay?'_ another asked bluntly. 

Cas didn't exactly want to refute it, had always hated denying part of what made him himself and now it was out there. He would just have to trust them. So he merely nodded, hoping for the best.

But the faces around the table changed from looks of shock and disbelief, to expressions of disgust and contempt. And all at once, the other kids rose from their seats and walked away, taking their lunch trays along with them. Cas didn't say anything, just looked down forlornly at his own lunch. He didn't feel so hungry anymore. _'Queer!'_ one of them hissed, purposefully bumping hard against his shoulder as they walked past. And that was it.

 

Things didn't get any better for Cas as the first week dragged on. Mutters followed him up and down the corridors and he was treated to a plethora of insults from eight in the morning until two in the afternoon.

 

Resentfully, Dean Winchester returned to school that fall with a bitter feeling in his chest which hadn't dissipated since he'd watched Cas walk away.

Suddenly, a life that he'd previously been vaguely satisfied with, seemed dismally empty and painfully grey; like someone had sucked all the color out of the world.

He lost interest in his place on the football team, much to the coach's fury and he found himself feeling bored with his friends who didn't seem to have changed at all over the summer break. But Dean felt like he had changed  _a lot;_  grown into himself even. Cas had expanded his little world in a way that no one before had ever done. And now he saw for the first time, exactly how childish some of their old antics had been... _falling in love will do that to a guy,_ he figured. Maybe none of his friends had ever really been in love...

But then, when they boasted over which girls they'd made out with over the summer, Dean found he couldn't help but join in; whether out of habit or because he actually had someone worth talking about.

_'What 'bout you, Deano? You find anyone to swap saliva with out in Vermont?'_

'Yeah actually,' Dean admitted with a grin. 'I bet you guys had nothing compared with what I had going with Cas...'

_'Woohoo! Dean and Cassandra, eh? Was she hot?'_

'Really hot,' and Dean found himself blissing out just from thinking about him. 'With this _hair_ and these  _eyes!_ They were like... oh, I dunno... I can't do 'em justice... just really seriously  _blue_ , y'know...'

 _'Hahaa! Sounds like someone's in looooove!'_ his friends jeered and Dean didn't deny it. Damn he missed Cas; it had been like a constant pain in his chest from the minute he'd walked away...

_'You gonna see her again?'_

'I wish. Lives in North Dakota. What's that? Like a couple of thousand miles?'

His friends shrugged. _'You went to Vermont didn't ya? That's gotta be further?'_

'Well... yeah,' Dean agreed. 'But our cousins live out that way. We were kinda meant to be visiting them. It's different. Don't think my dad would be too impressed 'bout me going to the opposite side of the states, just so as I could meet up with an old flame,' he spoke with bravado, like it barely even mattered to him but inside he felt sick at the thought of it.

The conversation petered out, interests wavered in favor of a more topical subject. _'Hey, have you heard about the new kid?'_ Dean shrugged. There were always new kids at this time of year.

 _'Fuck, yeah... I forgot about that,'_ another friend answered. _'I was talking to Crowley - supposedly the guy's a fag.'_   Dean rolled his eyes whilst the others hooted with laughter.

 _'Man, he's gotta be fucking dim. Coming out like that at a_ new _school!'_ the other guys nodded their agreement and continued to swap homophobic slurs that they could throw at the kid the next time they passed him in the corridor.

Dean stood stock still, ignoring them as best he could whilst feeling his blood boil up from the inside. Hating the hypocrisy of the whole thing but not having the guts to stick up for himself or for the other guy.

His 'friends' didn't know that he'd had just as many crushes on boys as he'd ever had on girls. Sure, he'd been taking girls out on dates since he'd reached double figures but he'd never had the nerve to ask out another guy before. Until Cas.

And he'd been so freaking perfect, spoiled him for anyone else Dean felt sure. It wasn't just how ridiculously attractive the guy was (though Dean was honest enough with himself to admit that it didn't do him a disservice). He was also extaordinarily intelligent (like even more than  _Sam_ and  _that_ was saying something). He was also one of the kindest people Dean had ever come across. Dean would challenge anyone to watch Cas talk to a woodland chipmunk - as though he was merely a passing (human) rambler - and not find themselves falling in love...

And then he had that _something_ that no one else had. That seriousness which made you wonder if he _ever_ understood jokes or if he had even been raised among humans... he was just  _Cas_... 

'What's his name?' Dean found himself asking. 'Don't think I've seen him around.'

 _'Ugh... I dunno, something really_ gay _though - and how ironic is that!'_ one of the guys answered with gusto. It was as though he thought he'd just said something really clever, Dean realized sadly.

 _'I heard people have started calling him cocksucker,'_   the other guys laughed uproariously, like it was the funniest thing in the world and Dean watched on feeling nauseated. He had half a mind to go looking for the guy - just to let him know he wasn't alone... but then he figured, it was really none of his business...

The bell rang and it was time to get back to classes. Dean walked through the main doors with his friends, into the corridor which was lined with lockers and bustling with activity as students hastily tried to grab everything they needed for their next class.

 _'Shit. There he is! Look!'_ one of Dean's friends muttered loudly from behind him, pointing an accusing finger to a point midway up the corridor.

And there he was.

Dean's heart seemed to stop beating for a second as he took in the sight of all that dark messy hair and that familiar profile. 

 _'Hey, fag?'_ Another 'friend' called out from besides him. _'Why don't you go back to whichever school you came from?'_ and the other guys gave huge stomach heaving laughs, slapping each other high fives.  _Yeah, real witty,_ Dean thought sarcastically.  _You're an absolute clown is what you are._

Cas looked up at the sound of the insult being thrown at him, catching Dean's eye and doing a double take. He dropped the books he was carrying and just stood there staring.

Dean stared back, because man; his memory had not done those eyes any justice and unthinkingly he found his feet carrying him across the corridor towards Cas, stopping dead in front of him and with a complete disregard for his personal space. And his friends continued to sneer in the background, apparently under the impression that Dean was about to teach Cas a lesson. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Dean took Cas's face gently between his hands, leaned in close and in full view of everyone, kissed him full on the mouth, feeling those soft pink lips give way beneath him and not taking the slightest notice of the loud gasps which echoed through the corridor.

There was a sudden hush.

'I've missed you so damn much,' Dean muttered when he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

Cas grinned, 'I've missed you too.'

 _'You're gay!?'_ someone accused loudly - probably one of his old friends - somewhere in the distance.

But Dean just shrugged; he didn't have to explain the ins and outs of his sexuality to anyone, thank you very much.

'Hell yeah,' he answered, loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear.

And then Dean and Cas walked off up the corridor together, hand in hand and staring adoringly at one another.

It was going to be a good year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, if you enjoyed I'd really appreciate kudos/comments.
> 
> If this wasn't enough destiel for you, maybe have a read of some of my other fics or come check out my tumblr blog [Once Upon A Destiel](http://onceuponadestiel.tumblr.com)
> 
> Love ya ★~(◠‿◕✿)


End file.
